Pulp Fiction: At World's End
by Swamp Thing
Summary: What if Jules and Vincent weren't delivering a briefcase to Marsellus Wallace? What if they were delivering the Dead Man's Chest to Davy Jones? Well, here's how the story might end if they were.


Pulp Fiction: At World's End

EXT. Ocean- Sunrise

Jules and Vincent are rowing along, with the Dead Man's Chest between them.

JULES

Man, we can not have any motherfucking more distractions. We came real close with that Bonnie situation.

VINCENT

My Bonnie lies over the ocean…

JULES

I'm fucking serious, man.

VINCENT

Ah, lighten up, we got away and we'll be aboard the _Flying Dutchman _before you know it handing the Dead Man's Chest to Davy Jones.

JULES

We motherfucking better, man, because if this motherfucker falls into the wrong hands again, Davy Jones could be killed, and then our asses are out of job.

VINCENT

Excuse me, I believe you mean my ass will be out of a job. I seem to recall you saying a lot of shit about leaving the life as soon as this case is delivered. What, were you just full of shit on that one?

JULES

Vincent, I would thank you to stop making light of that. What we witnessed this morning was a fucking miracle, a sign that it's time for me to move the fuck on.

VINCENT

Fair enough. But to be fair, why even bother delivering this chest to Davy Jones at all? Why not just swim off now and start walking the earth or whatever the fuck it is you said.

JULES

Well, as I said, Vincent, if the contents are destroyed, Davy Jones will be killed and you will be out of a job. And you and Davy Jones are both my fellow man and I do believe it is my duty in my role as the shepherd to do right by my fellow man.

VINCENT

I'm your fellow man, Davy Jones is your fellow fucking squid.

JULES

Ha-ha. Now that's the motherfucking truth right there.

Suddenly, they are approached by a massive and terrifying ship. It is the _Black Pearl. _A beam of light lowers down upon their rowboat, dragging them up. They are greeted by none other than Jack Sparrow.

JACK SPARROW

Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, lads.

JULES

I know your jive drunken motherfucking ass, you Jack Sparrow.

JACK SPARROW

Captain Jack Sparrow.

JULES

Yeah, what the fuck ever.

Jules pulls out his gun and puts it to Jack Sparrow's head.

JULES

You have been giving my boss a lot of shit lately, and frankly, I don't appreciate it.

VINCENT

Whoah, Jules, you said you were gonna make the delivery and quit the life, what the fuck?

JULES

Well, this motherfucker is fucking up the delivery!

JACK SPARROW

I mean you gentlemen no harm—

JULES

You read the Bible, Jack Sparrow?

JACK SPARROW

Captain Jack—

JULES

DO YOU READ THE MOTHERFUCKING BIBLE? ANSWER THE QUESTION, MOTHERFUCKER.

JACK SPARROW

No.

JULES

Well, there's this passage I got memorized. Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of good will shepherds his brother for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and FURIOUS ANGER those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD when I lay my vengeance upon thee.

He opens fire into Jack Sparrow's head. Jack Sparrow is still standing.

JACK SPARROW

Lovely sentiment, love. But you're forgetting one important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Also, I'm a pirate ghost. I'm in the wind. And I stopped the bullets.

JULES

What the fuck did you just say to me?

JACK SPARROW

As I said love, I'm in the wind. I'm the one who stopped the bullets from hitting you gentlemen.

JULES

This is it. This is the sign.

VINCENT

What the fuck are you talking about?

JACK SPARROW

Yeah, what are you talking about, love?

JULES

It's time Davy Jones retired. My duty is to shepherd lost souls. This is how I shall be the shepherd. Becoming the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Jules takes the heart from the chest and places it in his own chest. Soon, the _Flying Dutchman _arrives and lifts him away, as he face changes, growing tentacles.

JULES

Farewell, Jules. And thank you, Captain Jack Sparrow.

JACK SPARROW

Knew he'd get it right. Now you, Saturday Night Fever boy, swab the deck.

THE END


End file.
